


Badge

by docmatthew



Series: Bene & Elton's Fic Exchange [2]
Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Lucian is in this for two seconds, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating after Walt becomes sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Badge (550 Words)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_widow_twankey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/gifts).



> Everyone can thank Bene for this one too. She gives me all my ideas these days. Bless her. Also, Word says this is 550 words but AO3 is saying it is 552? Idk, but it's supposed to be 550. In case people don't know "Ranger Reid" is the Lone Ranger. I'm pretty sure his name is John Reid. If not, let me know so I can fix it.

The ‘battle’ for sheriff was over and Lucian had proudly handed the star of Absaroka over to Walt. Henry had been Walt’s campaign manager during the whole thing but he honestly didn’t have to do much except rallies and help people get to the polls. Henry watched as Walt shyly took the star from Lucian, who was grinning and patting Walt on the shoulder. Carefully Walt pinned the star to his chest, on his denim shirt. With that Lucian slipped away, out the side door of the office and Henry knocked on the front door.

“Excuse me, Sheriff Longmire,” Henry grinned as he entered. “I have a crime to report.”

“What?” Walt’s head snapped up, thinking Henry was serious until he saw that smile.

“Congratulations,” Henry said as he closed the door and walked around to Walt.

“Thanks…couldn’t have done it without you.” Walt said shyly, looking down as Henry’s hands found his belt buckle. “Woah. What’re you doing, Henry?” He hissed.

“Celebrating.”

That was all Henry said as he sank down onto his knees and pushed Walt against the desk. Within seconds Henry had his cock in his mouth and Walt had to place a hand over his mouth to keep his vocalization at bay. His hand gripped the edge of the desk hard.

The combination of being in a public place, all the excitement, and the way Henry looked had Walt coming pretty quick. His hand in Henry’s hair but not pulling. He tried to give warning but Henry just went down all the way and swallowed his come.

“Wow.” Walt mumbled as he looked down at Henry who pulled back with a smirk on his face.

“You are welcome, Sheriff.” He winked.

“Can I…?” Walt gestured to Henry and blushed hard at the question.

“You can.” Henry tucked Walt into his pants and moved so his back was to the door and Walt carefully got onto his knees.

Walt wasn’t the biggest fan of blowjobs but he liked giving Henry one. Shaky fingers undid Henry’s belt and pulled him free. Henry was still smirking as he looked down at Walt, who was licking his lips and attempting to get up the courage to do this. Slowly his mouth sank down onto Henry’s hard shaft and Henry’s head fell back as he moaned in pleasure.

“Quiet.” Walt hissed as he pulled off. “Ruby’s out there.”

“Sorry. Keep going.” Henry bit his lip as Walt’s mouth went back to work.

Just like Walt, Henry was no match for all the excitement they had. He was nearing the edge as he watched Walt’s careful movements. It was hot how focused Walt got on doing this, wanting it to be extremely good for Henry. Henry gently pushed Walt back, knowing that the one thing his friend couldn’t do was swallow.

“ _Yes_.” Henry grunted quietly as he started to come with Walt’s hand around his shaft. His eyes closed tightly as he rode the waves of pleasure.

“What the fuck, Henry!” Walt whispered shouted at him. Henry frowned and wondered what had happened but as he looked down to see he had come all over Walt’s shirt…mostly Walt’s brand new sheriff’s badge.

“I am sorry.” Henry smirked and Walt hit his thigh.

“You’re an asshole.” Walt grunted.

“Sure, Ranger Reid.” Henry winked.


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus scene.

Henry started removing the badge as Walt undid his buttons. He couldn’t walk out there with come on his badge and shirt. Luckily Martha had put a second shirt in his bag that morning, like usual. Once the badge was off Henry got tissues from the side of the desk and started cleaning it while Walt searched for his other shirt.

“Hey, Walter.” Ruby knocked on the door and came in a moment later to see Walt shirtless and Henry cleaning _something_ off the badge.

“Uh…” Walt stared, completely horrified that Ruby was seeing what she was seeing.

“Walt spilt coffee on himself,” Henry reacted quickly.

“Right. Okay.” Ruby sighed and looked at Walt. “We need to swear you in, Walt. So get dressed and come on out here.”

“Right. Be right there.” Walt swallowed hard. Ruby went to leave but stopped and turned around.

“Henry…next time you want to say he ‘spilled coffee on himself’…make sure you have a coffee cup in the room.” She nodded and Henry actually blushed. “Next time, lock the door, please.” Ruby stepped out.

Walt stared at Henry with huge, angry eyes and Henry actually looked ashamed for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be 200 words (which Word told it was) to make the total 750 words. Also, not 100% sure sheriffs get sworn in but...I think they do?


End file.
